


Candy Men

by OoYUKINIIoO



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, Kid Tony Stark, Multi, Platonic Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoYUKINIIoO/pseuds/OoYUKINIIoO
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si el Capitán fuese descongelado en 1978?





	

∞ **Título** : "Candy Men"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **N/A** Avengers no me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL. **Esta historia participa en el reto de Little Marvel de la Torre Stark"**

∞ **Resumen:** ¿Qué hubiese pasado si el Capitán fuese descongelado en 1978?

∞ **Advertencia:** Esto es un What if…

…

…

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

" **Finjamos que la guerra ha terminado"**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Cuando el timbre suena, Tony está a la mitad de su cereal, con Jarvis preparándole el almuerzo para el colegio y María aun durmiendo, demasiado cansada por la fiesta de recaudación de fondos de su fundación, así que es Tony el que se desliza desde el alto banco y corre las distancia de dos salitas de estar, un estudio y el salón principal para llegar antes que nadie hasta el lobby, se limpia la boca pasándose los deditos entre los labios y respira profundo, se para de puntillas y quita el cerrojo de la puerta. Su corazón es una cosa chiquita que brinca y trina, mamá ha dicho que es como un ruiseñor que canta cuando algo le emociona, y Tony de verdad que esta así, emocionado, con la piel calientita y las mejillas rojas al verle ahí, con su sonrisa de pasta dental, sus pantalones de vestir y su camisa de franela.

Steve se inclina para revolverle el cabello, y Tony no se molesta, ya no más, de que eso suceda, de que el rubio le desordene la ropa, los sentimientos y la vida, porque él sabe qué ocurre lo mismo, que su palabra es ley para el héroe de Norte América, y que si está ahí un martes por la mañana es porque él se lo ha pedido por teléfono en cuanto ha despertado. Todos piensan que Anthony es un chiquillo malcriado bajo las faldas de su madre y soportado por todo el dinero de su padre.

Sin embargo la realidad de las cosas es que Tony solo es un niño genio que se divierte resolviendo ecuaciones y matrices, que desmonta juguetes, tostadoras, cafeteras y televisores, porque quiere entender cómo es que todo funciona por dentro, porque brilla, que cable se entrelaza con algún circuito para que el sonido fluya de su nuevo Maganavox odyssey que no le ha durado intacta más de tres horas.

Se revuelve un poco cuando los dedos de Steve se le enredan en sus rebeldes mechones que su madre se ha negado a cortar, porque el cabello largo y esponjoso le enmarca las facciones y ella ama ver los ojos chocolates salpicados con luces de castañas antes de dormir, una constelación reordenada de avellana y miel que es su favorita.

—Llegas tarde —. Acusa Tony, con restos de leches en las comisuras y enromes ojos aun adormilados. Steve le suelta para entrar, porque ha amanecido con neblina y tuvo que escapar de Peggy y su orden directa de que no tomara la motocicleta para ir a la mansión Stark.

—Me quede dormido, lo siento —. Miente, sabe que Tony le perdona en el mismo instante en que envuelve los deditos en la palma de su mano.

—Jarvis está haciendo el desayuno, yo he pedido cereal con fresas —. Comienza Tony, guiándolo hasta la cocina, todo huele dulce al principio, con frascos de mermelada y jarabe abiertos sobre la barrita americana y después el olor del tocino empujándole las fosas nasales le hace salivar, Tony ríe, soltándole para regresar a su lugar —. Jarvis, el tío Steve ha despertado con hambre —. Canta burlón, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojo al verse descubierto, Jarvis se gira, con su delantal rosa que le da un aire hogareño, por encima de su traje gris y zapatos lustrados.

—Buenos días Capitán, enseguida estará listo todo, tome asiento por favor. Amo Tony, ¿Qué le he dicho sobre abrir la puerta sin autorización?

—Pero Jarvis, es solo el tío Steve —. Se defiende, batiendo sus pestañas e inflando sus mejillas.

—Aun así, su madre le ha dicho que es de mala educación levantarse de la mesa cuando se está comiendo, así que permítale a Ross hacer su trabajo correctamente, ella se preocupa cuando usted hace ese tipo de cosas.

Tony frunce el ceño, porque quiere replicar, la gran mano de Steve apoyándose en su espalda le detiene

—Déjalo pasar esta vez Jarvis, él solo es impaciente cuando quiere algo. Nuestro Tony es un chico listo y obediente, por eso sabe que esta será la última vez que desobedecerá a María, ¿cierto? —. Steve está sonriendo, hundiéndole los dedos en su pequeña espalda, Tony nota el tono de complicidad antes de asentir fervientemente. El suspiro de Jarvis es algo que ese escucha por el encima del aceite y el tocino.

—Lo consiente demasiado Capitán.

Steve gira para mirar a María, trae un bonito conjunto de falda y blusa color lila, perlas brillantes adornando su cuello, y rizos oscuros en un moño alto, sus tacones hacen un tic tac que hacen reír a Tony, que gira hacia el respaldo de su sillita para alzar su carita.

—Buenos días mi amor —. Ella se inclina y le da un piquito que sabe a miel y fresas, Tony se revuelve ante las cosquillas del brillo labial de su madre y se cubre su boquita —. Buenos días capitán, al parecer Tony le ha hecho venir de nuevo para que le lleve al colegio.

—Buenos días María —. Steve se levanta como el caballero que es y camina hasta ella. María le guiña un ojo, sosteniéndose de su musculoso brazo para alcanzarle la mejilla y darle un suave beso que es como el aleteo de una mariposa. Steve se encoge sobre sí mismo, es graciosos ver a un hombre grande y guapo ser torpe con una mujer. A Maira no hay nada que le cause más ternura que Steve Rogers sosteniéndola de la cintura para que no tenga que pararse de puntillas. Ella da un paso hacia atrás, para que él pueda remover la silla y le ayude a tomar lugar en la barrita americana.

—Mami, tío Steve ha prometido recogerme también —. Dice Tony, meciéndose en su lugar, con su cereal terminado y mordiendo las fresas que ha reservado para el final. Los azules ojos del capitán le enfocan, porque eso no es cierto, aún.

—Tony, cariño, no puedes disponer egoístamente del tiempo de Steve, puede que SHIELD, lo necesite.

—Yo también lo necesito — Replica Tony, con el ceño fruncido.

María trata de respirar profundo porque puede sentir por donde es que su niño de solo 8 años de edad le atacara si va por la misma línea. Howard es un ente extraño en la mansión al que Tony apenas puede reconocer, con su voz autoritaria y su nula tolerancia para el carácter de un mocoso por muy genio que sea.

Steve, vuelve a ponerle la mano en la espalada, a darle contacto para que se calme, porque Tony ha comenzado a respirar agitadamente, todas sus extremidades tensas y sus ojos fijos sobre su madre esperando expectante solo una palabra para comenzar una discusión como si fuese un adulto con mejores argumentos y pero con el razonamiento de un infante.

—Yo estoy libre hoy —. Inicia Steve —. Así que en realidad no hay ningún problema — El rubio mira cómo es que la sonrisa nace, con hoyuelos y miel, un nudo en el estómago se le forma cuando sus ojos se encuentran —. Aun así Tony, tu madre tiene razón, los planes y el tiempo es algo que necesita antelación, no puedes disponer de las personas si solo piensas en ti. Debes consideras sus actividades y si tienen los medios para hacer lo que tú quieres pedirles.

Steve lo dice todo suavemente, como si su tono fuera un arma en modo de defensa para que Tony no ataque con una explicación que desharía sus palabras como es algo usual dentro de sus pequeñas disputas sobre elegir sabores de helados, la película que verán, y su hora de dormir. Una negociación que usualmente él termina perdiendo. Para su satisfacción Tony solo asiente, clavando una nueva fresa y concentrando su atención en ella. El rubio pudo escuchar a María respirar de alivio, sonríe.

—El desayuno está listo —. Anuncia Jarvis, dejando los platos sobre la mesa y ayudando a Tony a bajar para que vaya a cambiarse y lavarse.

— ¿Ha escapado de la agente Carter de nuevo, no es así capitán? —. María bebe de su copa jugo de naranja cuando calcula que su hijo ha subido las escaleras y no les escuchara, Steve deja el bocado de tocino con huevos a medio camino de su boca para sonrojarse —. He de suponer que hay una Harley Davison en mi jardín —. Steve baja la cabeza, un gran danés recibiendo una reprimenda. María solo ríe esta vez, batiendo la copa —. Ese niño al parecer tiene la seguridad de Nueva York en sus manos —. María niega con diversión cuando Steve quiere replicar pero incluso la mirada condescendiente de Jarvis es algo que está en su contra —. No se lo tome a mal capitán, Tony suele hacer eso, y tengo a los Hammer quejándose diariamente de que Justin no es tratado con la igualdad que se merece en demasiado lugares, todo porque mi hijo se ha robado las simpatías y reflectores.

—Tony es un niño muy lindo —. Dice Steve sintiendo por fin la libertad de saborear el tocino. Jarvis secunda sus palabras sirviéndole una nueva ración.

—Cierto, Tony es muy lindo, pero no parece ser suficiente para Howard —. María baja su mirada, empujando el plato de frutas porque es demasiado temprano para deprimirse en un tema tabú dentro de su mansión pero Tony se ha dormido con la promesa de la presencia de su padre en su cumpleaños la próxima semana y ella no ha encontrado la forma adecuada para explicarle que eso no es más que una mentira de Howard para callarle y reducir sus llamadas de larga distancia. María aun no entiende cómo es que no lo ha golpeado todo lo que se merece.

—Howard, solo tiende a abstraerse demasiado en sus inventos y el taller, él siempre está al pendiente de Tony mediante arsenal —. Steve trata de sonar conciliador, ante el robot autómata que Howard ha construido y programado para que sea el guardaespaldas de su hijo cuando está en el exterior. El robot le da reportes semanales sobre Tony y el capitán, que no sabe que solo monitorea las señales cerebrales del menor y ha llegado a una errada conclusión que hace que los ojos de María destellen con desconfianza.

—Ese robot me pone nerviosa, pero Tony lo quiere tanto que no puedo simplemente deshacerme de él, pero aun así… —Ella dice dejando la copa sobre la mesa, sus manos buscando sostener la muñeca de Steve —. Capitán, él no estará para el cumpleaños de Tony, si pudiese ayudarme a decirle esto yo…

— ¿Ha dicho la razón de porque no podrá estar? — Pregunta Steve, poniendo una mano sobre la de ella. María solo sacude la cabeza—. Entiendo, buscare la forma de decírselo.

—Gracias —. María le da una sonrisa forzada, porque ese siempre ha sido un tema incomodo entre ambos, que conocieron la faceta de Howard durante la guerra. Steve no sabe que es lo que pudo haber ocasionado que Howard se volviese un tipo estoico y amargado después de que ganaran las batallas contra Alemania.

—Tío Steve, estoy listo.

Pero eso no tiene mucha importancia cuando Tony esta frente a él, con sus shorts azules y ese mini saco con corbata. Tiene calcetas blancas altas y mocasines cafés. Un pequeño señorito de barbilla alzada y pómulos prominentes. Steve da un largo trago a su jugo, y se levanta de la barrita.

—Ha estado delicioso Jarvis —. Elogia tomando la servilleta que el alto hombre le extiende.

—Me alegra que lo haya disfrutado, para la comida tendremos cordero en salsa de manzanas —. Anuncia, tomando de vuelta la servilleta y dándole una mirada a Tony que solo brilla un poco más, porque la salsa de manzana es una de sus cosas favoritas en todo el mundo —. Le deseo un buen día amo Tony.

El niño se acerca, y alza el rostro, ojos cerrados y nariz respingona y Jarvis siente sus piernas ceder antes que sus pensamientos lógicos, porque se inclina, justo a la altura del castaño para dejar un beso en su mejilla. Tony hace un ruidito de aprobación que le envuelve el corazón a todos. El proceso se repite con su madre, que le abraza y le limpia el labial. Hay un suspiro cuando ambos se separan y una sacudida de mano cuando desaparecen, Tony y Steve, hacia la entrada principal.

—Jarvis.

— ¿Si, señora? —. Jarvis retira la silla para que ella se mueve con fluidez.

—Al parecer no es solo el capitán quien consiente a Tony hoy, ¿verdad?

Jarvis tiene la decencia de bajar la cabeza, María le sonríe en comprensión porque ella también le daría todo a ese niño que esconde las lágrimas por la ausencia de su padre y que se refugia en Steve y arsenal para suplantar la paternidad que le ha sido negada. María desea secretamente el día en que el capitán realmente llegue a su límite de tolerancia con la forma de actuar de Howard y le da un puñetazo, que le reacomode las ideas, las prioridades y el corazón.

…

…

…

Han tomado uno de los autos de la mansión, porque llevar a un niño de pasajero en una motocicleta entra dentro de las cosas que Steve jamás permitiría, por muchos ojos de cachorro y amenazas de quererlo menos que Tony ha dado cuando han pasado junto a la Harley en el jardín, Steve ahora navega, entre el berrinche y las ganas del niño por contarle sobre la nueva mentira que Justin le ha dicho a la maestra sobre él empujando a Janet Van Dyne en la resbaladilla más alta.

—Obviamente la maestra pregunto a más niños, porque sabes, yo y Jan medimos lo mismo y en realidad yo no pude haberla alcanzado en la resbaladilla, la física y la gravedad estaban contra los argumentos de ese tonto de Hammer.

—Lenguaje —. Reprende Steve. Tony se enfurruña más antes de decir muy bajito un lo siento ante el uso de la mala palabra "tonto". Steve asiente reconociendo la disculpa —. Me alegro que todo haya salido bien, las acusaciones falsas son algo que desestiman a las personas. Ahora todos pensaran que Justin es un mentiroso por haber hecho eso

—Lo sé, lo sé —. Tony sonríe como si hubiese esperado las palabras de Steve como una fácil conclusión. El auto se detiene en un semáforo en rojo, y Steve siente que el momento ha llegado.

—Tony —. Le llama, moviendo la palanca de los cambios y desviándose por la segunda intersección para estacionar en un parque, van bien de tiempo para llegar al colegio, Steve baja las ventanillas de ambos lados y se quita el cinturón. El castaño le mira con el ceño fruncido —. Quiero decirte algo importante, pero primero quiero que sepas que los adultos no podemos controlar muchas veces los sucesos que nos rodean y que eso nos impide cumplir con nuestras promesas, no porque queramos romperlas, sino porque algo exige de nuestra atención ¿Lo entiendes?

Tony cierra los ojos y se gira hacia Steve.

—Si es sobre que papá no vendrá a mi cumpleaños, arsenal me lo ha dicho.

— ¿El robot? — Steve se inclina, Tony asiente. Steve suspira —. ¿Entonces tu padre te ha mandado un mensaje con el robot? — Tony niega, y Steve siente esa desconfianza de la que María ha hablado en la mañana.

—Arsenal es como un teléfono —. Comienza Tony, sonriendo, porque siempre lo hace cuando habla sobre ciencia, matemáticas e inventos. Steve tiene el presentimiento que esta explicación no va a agradarle —. Funciona en ambas líneas, es decir, mi padre puede monitorearme con él, pero yo también pudo saber los registros y lo que él hace, he reconfigurado los protocolos de seguridad de arsenal para ello. Por cierto tío Steve voy a necesitar un nuevo kit de herramientas, y evita que sea el de principiantes y pedir ayuda en la Home Depot, esos adolecentes no tienen ni idea cual es la diferencia entre un desarmador de paleta y uno de estrella. En fin, que tras la reconfiguración puedo saber todo lo que papá hace así que después de hablar conmigo la semana pasada, seguí escuchando la conversación que tenía con mamá y ahí lo supe.

Steve lleva una mano a su cabeza porque es demasiada información y tiene sentimientos encontrados, porque no sabe si reprenderle o alabarle. El coeficiente de Tony es algo realmente serio que ha tenido a SHIELD al pendiente de su desarrollo. Tony, que no ha dejado de verle, parece confundir su reacción, así que se quita el cinturón de seguridad y gatea hasta llegarle al regazo, sus ojitos están temblando y presiona las palmas de las manos contra su pecho.

—Tío Steve, yo no lo necesito —. Tony deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio —. Yo solo quiero que este tú en mi fiesta, porque tus promesas son como el ticket del chocolate de Charly, algo irremplazable. Tío Steve, ¿verdad que tú no vas a dejarme? —. A Tony comienza a fallarle la voz, los brazos del capitán le están rodeando la cintura —. Tío Steve — Gimotea, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus manitas haciéndose puño contra la camisa del otro.

—Por supuesto que no voy a dejarte nunca Tony —. Steve jura, dejando un beso sobre los castaños cabellos y dando un profundo respiro, porque las venas le tiemblan, y la sangre le hierve, va golpear a Howard en cuanto lo vea, y sabe que no podrá detenerse ni detenerlo. Aprieta más fuerte a Tony, con la idea de llevárselo y escapar lejos, de protegerlo contra cualquier daño.

Pero es solo una idea. Una mala idea. Tony le humedece el cuello a lágrimas, tiene solo ocho de edad, muchas ilusiones y el corazón roto. El capitán lo mira y eleva una plegaria a Dios, para tener la fuerza y la suerte de que nada ni nadie lo separe de ese niño que es suyo.

Steve Rogers es en realidad el egoísta de los dos.


End file.
